beastwarstransformersfandomcom-20200213-history
Go with the Flow
Go with the Flow is the forty-seventh episode of the Beast Wars TV series. Synopsis Quietly, Cheetor sneaks through the forest. He whispers his activation code to switch into his robot mode, and is ambushed by Chak, the protohuman. Cheetor laughs at his company, and the two are joined by Una, putting Cheetor in a hammer-lock. Rattrap arrives and makes fun of Cheetor's attempts to teach the primitives self-defense. Cheetor moves on to trying to instruct the kids in basic engineering principles, language, and comedy through self-abuse. On a mountaintop, Megatron's army works to assemble a new, powerful weapon capable of destroying the Maximals, but because the "bi-polar energon source" to the device is installed before the shielding, the Predacons can't get near the machine they have erected. In order to complete the weapon, Tarantulas suggests recruiting the two educated protohumans on whom he happens to have been spying. Waspinator and Inferno attack the two Maximals. Waspinator captures Una and brings her back to Megatron. Depth Charge arrives to aid his two allies against Inferno, but with one of the humans captured already, Inferno retreats. The danger gone, Cheetor radios back to the Maximal base to report on the attack. Optimus calls Cheetor home and sends Depth Charge and Rattrap on a mission to retrieve the abducted child. En route to the Predacon development, Una recalls Cheetor's self-defense lesson, and with her primitive spear, she removes several of Waspinator's wasp mode limbs. Megatron is entirely unconcerned with the well-being of his underling, but hopes the girl is still in functional condition when she arrives. Once she is dropped off—just in time before Waspinator summarily falls apart—Megatron orders the disruptor cannon fired on just low enough a setting to knock Rattrap and Depth Charge out of the sky. But even at a low setting, the unfinished weapon causes harm to the Predacons, forcing Megatron to order it shut down. Depth Charge and Rattrap crash-land in a forest, lucky to be alive, but Depth Charge is no longer flight-capable. Rattrap leaves the manta and races off on his own to finish rescuing the damsel. Megatron begins his plot and instructs Una on how to install the shielding that the energy weapon needs in order to function. Una experiments in using the shielding plates as both fashion accessories and cuisine, but doesn't entirely comprehend the meaning of each of his precise instructions. After a fancy screen transition to show the passing of time, Una has completed the shielding installation in an adorably haphazard manner. As a final step, she installs the stabilizer crystal. Rattrap arrives to save the girl and stop Megatron, but Dinobot prepares to devour the intruder. Tarantulas approaches Una to kill her, too. She squashes the spider by knocking over a huge piece of machinery, but then falls off her platform. Rattrap drives through Dinobot's legs and transforms in time to catch the girl. Together, the two drive out of the Predacons' territory. At the site where Depth Charge crashed, Una helps Rattrap unearth Depth Charge by recommending that he use a lever. With teamwork, they slide Depth Charge into a lake and then use the giant Maximal as a raft to ride away from the attacking Predacons. They escape from their pursuers by falling down a waterfall, tossing mud in Waspinator's face so he flies blindly into Inferno. The combined airborne mess of Predacons then lands on the Dinobot clone. Megatron prepares to fire the disruptor cannon and destroy his enemies. As the massive gun charges, the Maximals prepare for the worst. But the machine malfunctions, and instead of destroying the Maximals, it explodes in place—because Una stole the stabilizer crystal. With the Predacons slagged, Una and the two Maximals float into the sunset. Transcript *Go With the Flow/Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Beast Wars episodes